My Love For
by bornlikeme
Summary: The story is based on a homosexual grim reaper whose father died and mother disappeared. He has been alone for years and has dressed like a girl because of his self-confidence problems, what will happen when a new boy in his class turns out liking him? Will it change his life for the better or for the worse? Will add Starcraft Zerg much later.
1. Chapter 1

My Love For...

**AN: Any characters, places, names, or objects from Soul Eater, Starcraft, or any others are not mine. I do not own any of these characters except for Shade. Please mind that I started writing this story over a year ago and you might notice a big change in writing. I have not changed this from when I started, please enjoy**

**Warning: As the story develops, it will contain: Very detailed sexual activity, profanity, illegal crimes, rape (censored out the rape) and a few other things, discretion is advised, not recommended for below 18 years of age.**

I wake up by the alarm of a school morning. I turn around and turn off the alarm without even opening my eyes. I sigh, and use all of my energy to get up, and walk to my closet. I look at all my colors for clothes today and I chose something out of my perfectly symmetrical clothes and decided to go with the traditional grim reaper color: black and white. I decided to wear a black dress that went to my knees and a small white skull right under my neck, then I brushed my hair while singing a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me, but to the same terror as before I stare at the 3 white stripes on one half of my black hair that has been there since I was born. So asymmetrical! I head downstairs and take out my book, while thinking about how my progress was doing at the DWMA (Death's Weapon and Meister Academy). I realize that I still need a meister that I can work with so that I can do anything at all other than tests, I'm hopeless. I mean sure, I'm at the top of the class in intellect but in fighting, I still need work on that. I do work on my agility and speed but other than that I'm flunking at everything. I don't talk to anybody at the academy, all the girls whisper and giggle about how cute I am, but the boys are literary drooling over me even though I'm a boy who, has a little to much touch with my 'feminine side'. My parents are dead. My dad was a grim reaper, but he died protecting our family, my mom didn't want to live forever so she committed suicide, because she hated the idea of never aging. Grim Reapers and Reapers live forever and whenever they marry someone or accept them as part of their family they share that curse too. I am a Reaper so I can't control Death and collect people's souls just yet, but I will be one. I am cursed to be 16 years old because I activated my Reaper stage, I'm still really 16 in age but no more. I didn't know how to activate it, it was completely by accident. It happens to Reapers so I'm not alone, so to speak, I still live alone though. In my city (Death City) there is about 50 reapers and 3 grim reapers. A 'quality' that Reapers have is that they can summon one 'vehicle' that's chosen at birth and you can only summon that throughout your whole eternal existence most Reapers get motorcycles or skateboards, but my father was the first and only Reaper that got an animal specifically a giant eagle, that was described as completely black with white accents, the eyes were glowing blue. The eagle died the second my father died, so I've only seen it once. My animal is a horse that would definitely aid me in combat and is very loyal to me, I actually keep him in 'this world' nearly all day. He looks pretty cool when he's summoned because it looks like he comes out of the ground or the walls, and sometimes he appears out of thin air. Another good thing about my horse is that if you look at him from the front he's perfectly symmetrical, he's black with green accents and has green glowing eyes. My horse is mostly summoned by himself so he always knows when he should come, it's actually quite funny how he stays with me even when I'm sleeping.

I finished my reading I looked around wondering where my horse was and then I heard him neigh at me at the front door, I put my book away, grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door. When I spotted my horse I ran up to him and jumped onto his back without directions he headed to the academy. When we arrived I successfully executed a quick difficult and battle-aiding dismounting jump, in which I stand up while the horse keeps running I run till I'm at the upper part of his back then he stops on cue and I jump off and throw my shurikens at the target(s). I've practiced this move with dummies and practically aced it. I've actually gotten used to my dresses in all my techniques which involve mostly throwing weapons like knives and shurikens, but also I've got double scythes, I couldn't use just one for that would be asymmetrical so I settled for two. Of course all my training would be nothing against a meister and his\her weapon. But I can still defend myself from kishins and gather some evil souls, but other than that I'm hopeless.

I land perfectly. I turn around to face my horse and I hugged him while saying " remember Calliope that it's going to be a few hours so you should leave and come back later okay?" I turn around and walk towards the academy entrance as I see my horse run towards a wall and leave this world. I walk silently and stopped at my locker to put all my stuff away and take the things that I need for class today with me. I saw a group of boys talking about something that I couldn't quite make out. I could see that it was surprising because some were gasping and others were like "NO WAY!"

At that point I was literally leaning in trying to hear what they were saying, but one of them noticed me and elbowed the one next to me while gesturing at me, he must have told them of me because next thing that happened was they all looked at me, then returned to their conversation, one of them stepped out and walked over to me. He leaned against the locker next to mine and smiled at me. He asked me "You haven't you heard?"

I shook my head as a reply, and he told me one of the best news that I have ever heard, he said " There's a new kid, he's a Reaper and is eternally 16, he just turned, he's the son of LORD DEATH, and is a weapon-less meister." Out of the rush of excitement I kissed him on the cheek and almost screamed "OH MY GOD". I took notice of my actions and stopped and said "Thank you and sorry for my sudden excitement... um" "The name's Jacob Black, and no problem it happens." "Anyways, maybe we'll run into each other sometime." I straightened my weapon name-tag which is just a symbol that means that the person need a partner. "Goodbye..." "Shade Harvester" I informed him. I made sure that I was as pretty (symmetrical) as I could be. I made sure that my two skull rings were looking symmetrical on my hands, and I waved goodbye to Jacob as he went to his group of friends as they gave him high-fives some reason. I picked up my things to get ready for class and started combing my hair once I got there, I looked around and I saw the teacher speaking to the new student. I continued combing my hair nervously until the teacher introduced him "Okay class, today I would like to introduce our new classmate Death The Kid."

I studied the new classmate and I could see that he was also symmetrical except for his hair, he also had 3 white stripes across half his hair. He must be 6.4 feet while I'm 5.3 feet so a bunch of height difference. He had a black suit with white symmetrical stripes and I thought that he was the most handsome person in the world, let's hope that he is you know... different (in other words gay). Then he asked "Is anyone here a weapon who has no meister?"

I was the only one who raised their hand, but in a flash he was sitting right next to me on the two-people tables. I stood up in surprise and so did he and then I felt puny compared to his towering stature. I sat back down and so did he then the professor was kind enough to allow 10 minutes before class began so Kid could settle down. He asked in a very kind matter "How did you get those stripes?"

I told him that I was born with them. He asked all about me so he kinda knew all about me, except the family part, and my solitary home. He told me a bunch of things about himself too, like what his summoning vehicle was and it was an extremely expensive motorcycle he showed me a picture of it too. He told me of his father and how he founded the academy, and built this city. He lived on the laps of luxury and in a perfectly symmetrical house, INCREDIBLE, he also told me that his 3 stripes were irremovable and that they were there when he was born so we had something in common. The ten minutes were up and so class began, as the professor explained the assignment for dissecting today. Kid really looked interested so I tried my best to make him feel welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

…5 seconds before the bell rings...

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the weekend to start, I leaned towards Kid and whispered "Get ...ready for the... stampede of students."

He smiled at me and whispered "Thanks for the precaution"

I blushed. RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! Everybody stood up and gathered their stuff but before anyone stood up Kid was already at the door. I finished gathering my stuff and then the stampede began, so I jumped onto the students' shoulders and used that to travel faster, and got outside the door where everyone went different ways and in a few moments the halls were deserted except for a few students and teachers. I saw Kid using the locker right next to mine and appreciated my luck. I opened my locker and put all the stuff that I didn't need for the weekend.. "Do you want to train later today?"

Kid asked me. I blushed as I nodded, and smiled. He did something that surprised me a lot. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him until my face was a few inches from his then he asked me " why are you so shy?"

I was surprised as to why he even cares so I answered "I'm not used to this much affection or attention." He looked very surprised to my answer and asked me "shouldn't your parents give you affection."

My nightmares came flooding back my mom's suicide my dad's death it all happened almost right in front of me, and my dad's last words "you can speak to me and get help from the spirits son I promise you."

It's too much for me, I told him I had to go so I turned around and started walking away, I knew Kid was following me, so I started running, Calliope appeared a few seconds later, I jumped on him and escaped Kid, crying as I escaped. As I got to my house I let my horse outside and I went inside crying while hung up my weapon belt and as I took out my homework then, when I had stopped crying I sat down to start my homework, but I heard someone knock on the door I thought it was going to be Kid but instead it was the mailman, he gave me the bills and left, I waved at him and went inside to finish my homework, when I was cleaning up, someone knocked on the door again but this time it was Kid , looking like he just walked a few steps other than run across the whole city. I was surprised as how fast he found me so I let him in as he asked me if I was okay. I apologized many times for what I did to him, I worried him a lot by running away so I really was sorry. I told him to sit down and to relax. I sat down next to him as I wondered how he ran so fast and so far without even sweating. I asked him about how he found me so quickly and without being exhausted, he answered me "you should know by know that grim reapers have special traits that make them more powerful than humans, you have greater agility and accuracy you are also much more prettier than normal." I blushed at the sudden compliment, and how didn't I see him when I did the jumping trick. But I had to worry about the important subject at hand and I asked him "you do know that I'm a... I'm a..."

"Boy, yeah I already know."

He finished for me. I was so happy he knew and that he didn't care maybe we could become a... no, it's impossible he's out of my league by a ton... What is he doing, OH MY GOD, oh wait false alarm, he was just taking off his suit while still keeping on his white shirt but with only his white shirt covering his upper torso I could see his muscles and his abs, if only he... ENOUGH, stay in focus. I blushed and asked him what his special qualities were, and he replied "Well, I have incredible strength, speed, and endurance."

"and also Charm"he joked so he noticed my sudden interest in him after all. Sometime later during our conversation I started shivering, the thing is that I'm against air conditioning because it makes the inside of my house asymmetrical, so I had it removed and now my house is either hot or cold never the correct temperature. It didn't help that I wore dresses so winter is the worst season for me. Kid must have noticed my shivering because he pulled me closer to him. Of course it was extremely comfortable, so I leaned against him. After a few hours of talking in the same position, I asked him if he wanted to go practice and he said yes so we went onto my back yard and I transformed into my weapon that was going to be mine for eternity. I transformed into double scythes that had a shorter handle than the typical scythe. It felt incredible to transform Kid loved the weapon that I chose because it was symmetrical! But right away I felt exhausted, I heard that the first few times are the worst because the souls of the meister and the weapon still haven't connected. I transform back and all I can see is a blurry vision of Kid walking towards me until it all goes BLACK.

I open my eyes slowly and look at the time it's just 6:30 only 30 minutes since I fainted, I thought that it was more than that but oh well. I turn around on my bed only to find KID right beside me and without a shirt! I checked to see if he had something covering 'down there' and he had pants on, phew. But I saw on his chest a paper with a quick note that said "wake me up when you do."

So I lightly poked his nose and first he just moved the nose, then I did it again and he finally woke up. He opened his eyes, smiled at me, and he brushed my hair of my face. I asked him how long was I sleeping, and he told me I slept for 24 hours! I asked him why he took of his shirt, and he told me it's because he never wears a shirt while he's in bed, he finds it very uncomfortable. I knew this would happen it's what always happens with the first times of transforming and stuff. I asked Kid how he was feeling and he told me he felt fine, it was me he is worried about though. He reaches out a hand and I take it and that's when I noticed how warm he was, and he said "do you feel okay? Are you cold?"

I nodded tiredly and he pulled myself closer to him, I felt his body against mine and that's how I would feel energy, and strength running through the persons, of course just a hand on the chest would do, but Kid's power is incredible I've never seen someone with such immense power. I turned so my back was heated against his chest. He put his arm over me and we both relaxed. When I woke up, I checked the clock and a few hours have passed since my last awakening. Once again there was another note just in front of me saying the same thing as last time, "wake me up when you do."

So I did, as Kid woke up, I turned around to face him and smiled at him, he leaned his head closer to mine until our noses were touching, and when we were about to … my horse neighed outside. So close. I was about to get up but Kid was in a flash standing beside my bed and putting his hand on my chest telling me to stay in bed, "you stay in bed" he said "but, aren't you exaggerating a little a mean it happens to everyone and it's not such a big deal." "No, this is not to be underestimated, haven't you noticed that this is a lot more serious than all the other ones, and it's all because of me and my much greater wave length."

Wave length can be so mean sometimes. With my dad the same thing happened, because his wave length was much greater than his weapon's. I remember the lesson about wave length which was very short, in a nutshell, wave length is just a fancy term for someone's POWER. But nothing different happened with my dad, his weapon just got sick for a few days but then she was fine. I notice Kid has a pained expression, so I asked him what was wrong. He answered "I used to have a weapon before me, he got sick just like you but when he thought that he was getting better he had a horrible comeback and he died, I can't allow this to happen to you too." He leans in and kisses me. I enjoy the moment but I knew that the 'real kiss' wasn't experienced yet, you know, the one that you use the 'other thing in your mouth'. He gets back into the bed and hugs me. I kiss him on the neck, and he kisses me back, then we relax and I fall asleep not sure if he did too.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes, Kid's face is a few centimeters from mine, a sight that I never get bored of. He's awake, and he smiles at me. I kiss him and he kisses me back on the neck, smelling my hair as he does so. Thank god I use a good shampoo. I hug him and ask him if I'll be able to move around today. Finally, he says yes. He asks me how I feel and tell him I feel fine and rested. He gets up, and so do I and gosh it feels incredible to finally move around. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I get dressed symmetrically and walk out to go find Kid. I found him sitting on the couch waiting patiently. I run up to him and sit right beside him putting my arms around his huge arm, and leaning my head against him, we sat there for a while, then he asked me if I wanted to go somewhere. I tell him that whatever he chooses, I will like. Kid stands up, and I skip behind him. He then tells me where we're going and we are going to KID'S HOUSE! We arrive at the house but I soon learn that he doesn't have a house, he has a huge symmetrical mansion. We walk in and I could definitely feel the difference, the air conditioning felt incredible. I asked him how he got it to be symmetrical and actually it was like that already so wow. I look around and I can't find Lord Death anywhere so I ask Kid "where is Lord Death?"

He explains how Lord Death doesn't go out of the academy for some reason. Wait, so this mansion was all his, he toured me throughout all of the bedrooms, shower rooms,living rooms, and he showed me his grand bedroom right in the middle of the mansion to keep it symmetrical. The furniture was aligned symmetrically and his bed was huge. We find the closest living room, and sit down on the couch for a while. I ask him if he wanted to go out and practice our soul-link but he said not until I'm fully recuperated. I ask him if there were anyways of making the soul-link faster, he was about to mention the only way "well, we could..."

"no, too soon we should just wait."

We're taking the slow way then because I don't think we should do such immense commitment yet. I look around and I sigh, I lean against Kid's chest and relax as I start thinking a little bit. Let's see, I got to school on Friday, talked to Jacob, met Kid, and soon after that I was with him in my bed and I kissed him. This relationship happened a little slower than most reaper x reaper relationships, the speed that some start are incredible, it's almost like magnets, humans are the same 'pole' but reapers and/or grim reapers are opposite and WOW they attract. Kid stands up and waits for me at the door, I walk towards him smiling. I once again notice his towering stature over me, and wish that I wasn't such a small person. I hold his hand and follow him as we went outside into a garden, with a lake, and lots of trees, it was beautiful. He lays down on the grass, and I do the same. I look around and relax to the heat of the sun, and the sound of the birds. I hug Kid's arm, and put my head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and relaxing to it. I tell him that I love this place, and he kisses me as a response. We both relax and I then fall asleep as the sun begins to set.

I open my eyes again to find Kid beside me sleeping on his humongous bed, with the alarm clock ringing in the back ground Kid wakes up to and turns it off. He turns around to face me and says "good morning". I smile and yawn then he yawned afterward. I get up and go downstairs, waiting for Kid to get a shirt on. He gets downstairs and thank god, he had no suit on, just a shirt. He told me that he really only wore a suit for special events. I had to go change so I started heading to my house, I called Calliope and we arrived there very quickly, a few minutes later, Kid arrives but I've already changed dresses into one that was very sparkly and looked like stars. I get on Calliope and Kid gets on his motorcycle, then we head to the academy. We had arrived a little earlier than the bell so we were waiting outside when this blond girl walked up to us and Kid must have known her because he was acting very weird. He tells me that he needed to speak in private so I walk away. Of course I was extremely curious so I climbed onto the roof on top of them and heard their conversation. She said "why are you so worried, most people are actually happy when their lover comes to move with them." I nearly lost my balance, it couldn't be, Kid was straight! But that makes no sense, was the whole weekend fake or what? It couldn't be, maybe it was one-sided, yes it had to be. "yes, I am happy that you're here, but this isn't the best time"

NO! He loves her too! She asks "so will you be free on Saturday". Kid responds "(sigh) yeah... sure I'm free on Saturday."

"Great see you then."

She turns around and walks away, away from the academy. That son of a... no, keep it together. I looked at Kid and felt immense fury, how dare he lie to me! I jumped from the roof, landed beside him quietly, tapped him on the shoulder, I smile, I slap him as hard as I could, and I walk away, I'm not going to class today. Kid followed me saying for me to give him a chance to explain, I didn't listen to him, and whenever he tried to pull me back I would slap him again, and soon I will start throwing punches. He continues until then I punch him right in the chest and send him flying a few feet, a blow that would normally kill a human, hardly did anything to Kid. I had enough of him, I call Calliope, he kicks Kid sending him flying a few meters and I rode back to my house. I jumped off Calliope and he disappeared, I run into my room and lock both the house and my room. I walk to my bed and I just fall on it and start sobbing, shoulders shaking and all. I feel Kid touch my back I turn to face him, yell at him to leave me alone and to go to his stupid girlfriend, then I kick him out of my room, almost literally. I lock the door and go back to my bed and continue crying. After a while I finally calm down, and thinking that Kid was outside I open my door, only he wasn't there, maybe he left for his girlfriend already. I close the door and start crying on it, I suck it up and turn only to find Kid there, with a face of intense sadness. I was about to say something but Kid said to let him explain, so I did. He explained how he didn't know his sexuality yet so he had a girlfriend, her name was Jenna, and right now she doesn't know about his discovery of his sexuality. He had actually moved to another town about a year ago,he noticed his sexuality, then he just moved here, he met me, and he hasn't had a chance to tell her. So, on the 'date' that they're having, he is going to explain, all of this to Jenna. "So please, Shade, please forgive me."

I thought about it for a split second, and of course I forgave him. He walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead, both of us smiling. I looked at the time, we still had time to go to school! I told him that we should go so we picked up our backpacks and ran outside, I called and got on Calliope, and Kid got on his summoned motorcycle. We reached the school just as the bell was ringing. I jumped off Calliope, and as he disappeared, Kid did the same. We both make a run for it, Kid being a little faster than me, and me being 2 times faster than a human. We make it to the lockers in time, get our stuff and go to class. Because Kid is the academy's founder's son, he could pull some strings so now we're in every single class together. He did have student council after school a few days but other than that we are inseparable. Kid is going to talk to Jenna this weekend so, that day he is not gonna be here. I hope that Jenna doesn't get too mad though, I wouldn't like to have another enemy.

I finally finished class on a Wednesday, I had to go home by myself because Kid had a student council, but honestly I wouldn't be surprised that his father was teaching him to be the king of the city already. I got home, let my horse into my house, grabbed a bunch of books of records of reaper history, sat down, and started to read. I searched the bunch of table of contents and turned them all to the section that was marked "Reaper Transformation"

in all the books, I put bookmarks on them so I could flip to them easily. I skimmed through them until I found some information that stood out. I found something on my case of extreme fatigue during and after transforming. All stated the general thing "that transformation wasn't for you, don't try it again"

I saw the common changes that you may choose "you're a meister, wrong weapon, and wrong partner"

I froze. Could Kid never be my meister? I searched for my horse, but instead of finding a horse, I found a DOG! A black dog, that must have been a greyhound,the fastest type of dog, the dog had green accents. It was like a copy of my horse only it was a dog! It couldn't be. I looked in my library for one of my dad's journals. 8000b.c. No, 10000b.c No, 1000 OK. I skimmed through it then I found some information on his eagle, his name was Magdoman, nothing, nothing on changing of animal. I headed downstairs and petted the dog, he closed his eyes and relaxed. I sat back down and he laid there beside me. I sighed and leaned on my chair, looked out my window and thought of something, DING. I went outside, and tried to transform into a weapon … nope, maybe now … nope. I look at Calliope I smile and try to turn again but instead something incredible happened. I groan in pain, I crouch down screaming, I'm on my four limbs trying to get rid of the horrible pain, then it stopped. I looked around, I walked towards Calliope but instead of towering over him I was on his level. I look down and I see PAWS! Calliope sits there and I think he barked but instead he talked to me! He told me something that I never even thought would happen, he explained to me everything. He explained that he transformed into a dog so that he would get more attention. He explained that I can understand him because I transformed into a wolf. I knew this must be my power because I did not feel tired at all. I turned around, told Calliope to follow me and I started to run towards the academy. Everything felt so perfect, I was definitely faster than Kid now, Calliope running beside me, it was all just perfect. Everything passed at an incredible speed, I compared the speed and I could see that, a reaper ran like a human's only just a little faster, I was running at the speed of a wolf, nearly twice as fast as a human and faster than a reaper too. Humans and reapers hardly have any difference in speed. Reapers can run only 5mph more than a human. I could feel the wind blow against my face, my legs felt as if I had practiced for this my whole life, I was born for this. Calliope and I arrive at the academy. I sit down and I transform back, thankfully my clothes were still there. I beckoned for Calliope to follow me, he barked and walked beside me. I walk in I find that Kid was walking in the hall, but, to his left was his father walking (floating in this case) with him. I call for him, he turns, and I start running towards him. I ask if I could speak with Kid privately for a second. I walk with him for a few meters, he whispers "what's wrong?"

I ask him to say any animal that comes to mind, he says a horse. I think only about a horse, then I try to transform, I tell Kid to move back, Lord Death is interested so he's looking too. I get on all four, then I see my arms become legs and very long ones, my legs become long ones too, my hands turn into hooves, and before I know it, I'm a horse. I tower over Kid as I stand up, I neigh and brush my head against Kid's chest who was just frozen, while Lord Death was also not moving. I turn back into my human form and smile. Kid hugs me, goes to talk to Lord Death, and comes back. He waves at his father who then disappears, already back at the Death Room.

I walk with Kid, and with Calliope beside to the entrance. I kiss Kid and transform into a wolf, this time much smoother, no pain and very quick. I talk to Calliope, while Kid is still staring. Calliope and I start running, Kid starts running and summons his motorcycle. He jumps on it and follows us, he gets beside us and continues at our speed. Thankfully, Kid's motorcycle doesn't make a single sound so it didn't bother us at all. We arrive at Kid's house, I tell Calliope that Kid and I are going to need some privacy, he licks me and disappears into thin air like dust. I transform into my human form and hold Kid's hand. He asks me how the whole meister-weapon thing was gonna work. I think for a little bit then 'DING'. I tell him that just how Calliope's soul has a link to mine, I could link my soul with Kid and technically become an assistant that fights with you and lets us combine our Soul Length. He pauses for a second, "I guess I could get some weapons at the blacksmith."

I pause for a second tell Kid to stay for a second, go to the next room, get my weapon belt and give it to him. He grabs it as if it were crystal, he looks at me, "didn't you make this yourself? I don't think I could accept this."

I look at him, I smile and play with my hair for a bit, I was flattered. "I really don't mind, besides I didn't make it."

Kid started putting it on, I helped him adjust it, he asked "Then, who is the blacksmith, I need to hire him."

I tell him that he's dead. He asks me who he was, I respond, "Well … it was my Dad."

Kid started taking it off, "no, I do not deserve this, besides you're going to need some protection of your own." He had a point, but I can transform into any animal, I think I'm going to be okay. I take it and put it on, adjusting it to my size. I smile and told him that I could find a blacksmith, but Kid said he already had one. "What do you think you're going to get?"

Kid said he was going to get double scythes. I thought of something, I went into my weapons room, I grabbed double knives and double scythes, and also some sheathes for them too. I bring the scythes to him, I tell him that I had another blacksmith make them, so he took the scythes and the sheathe and put it accordingly. I took off my weapons sheathe then put my double knives on. I got about 30 throwing knives and put them around my waist and chest. I felt something was off, like we were being watched. Kid goes outside the door, I look inside the house. Then someone fell or something because I heard a big BUMP. I run towards the door and there was Kid on the floor unconscious then it all went BLACK.

I moan in pain and everything I saw was a blur. I saw a tall man dressed in a suit, he had an extremely white face and must have been 10 feet tall. I could only see it for a few seconds before it disappeared, my head hurt way too much. I asked anything that could be there "who are you?"

The figure appeared once again, he leaned in and whispered in my ear "I'm your worst nightmare."

I felt dizzy, I heard a jingle of coins and 3 pair of feet. The figure said "you will never speak of this, and the price shall be increased."

The other 2 said in unison "understood".

I saw my vision get more blurry and then everything went BLACK.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: At one point in the chapter, Shade says "I am the girl in the relationship." Please do not take this as an offense, I was naive over gay relationships, this will probably repeat, hopefully no one gets offended. Enjoy.**

I woke up and I was still sitting up, chained by my ankles, wrists and neck to the wall. I look to my right and see the familiar stripes on my boyfriend's head. He had just woken up too and was examining the room. The room was enormous and only one half was lighted the other was pitch black. Kid was pulling on the chains struggling to break free, but he couldn't. Two men came out of the darkness and stopped at the edge. They looked at me and smirked with such evil eyes, it was obvious they were not evil souls but monsters. The thing is that in this world there are good souls, that may have nice monsters, then there is the evil souls which are humans that had evil purposes for committing crimes, and then there's the monsters that are evil souls that can kill even reapers and grim reapers. There are stronger monsters than others and there are many types of monsters like minotaurs, demons, hydras, ghosts, skeletons, zombies, witches, banshees, and so many more. The thing about monsters is that they can switch to their human forms whenever they want but, they cant use any of their powers when they are in their human forms.

The 2 men started getting closer, I looked into their souls and they were powerful monsters … but I still can't figure out what monsters they are. They were such handsome men but once they switched, they would look demonic. I started struggling as they came closer and closer to me! They were surprisingly ignoring Kid, I could hear one of them saying "this one's a beauty, definitely a keeper".

They were looking at me like an evil kid who couldn't wait to burn his **toy**. They smirked at me and one came closer and closer. I asked "what are you?!"

One of the men came closer and whispered in my ear "look closer and you'll find out."

Kid was struggling to break free but took a moment to examine their souls, I did so too …

NO! They couldn't be! They were- "Succubus"

The men interrupted, and released me from my chains while the other turned on his hand camera, and a TV came out of the roof at a perfect angle for Kid to see. One man grabbed me while I was heading for Kid. He dragged me to the other side of the room … the dark side of the room. The other man pointed the camera into the other side of the room and the camera was on night vision. I caught one glimpse before he dragged me into the darkness, what I saw on the TV was a massive bed and I knew this was it … I was going to be raped, enslaved, and killed by a Succubus. I screamed for my life, and then Calliope burst through the wall as a bull. The other man ran towards me and grabbed my head, looked into my eyes and somehow did this enchantment. AS a result, I couldn't feel the power over Calliope anymore, and I saw Calliope collapse to the ground while changing into his dog form. Once again, the man grabbed my legs and started to drag me into the darkness. I ended up grabbing the succubus' ankle, I looked up to his eyes and begged for mercy, but the only thing I received was an evil smirk. Then I slipped into the darkness... never knowing if I was going to see light again.

The other side was illuminated only by a few candles placed around the massive bed, but somehow the other side became pitch black and the only thing I could make out from it was Kid's voice and the succubus' laughter. The succubus threw me on the bed and started to strip me of my clothes, despite all of my attempts, he succeeded. Then I felt this huge shock wave and later heard and saw a huge splatter of blood. The succubus got off the bed and checked to see the other side of the room, then right before he got to the darkness he was sent flying by a powerful punch. Then this thing stepped up it was completely naked but had blue, glowing symbol and lines all over his body. It got closer to the succubus and finished him off, then it finally took notice of my screaming and turned its head at me. It started walking closer and closer, and that's when I noticed the creature's 3 white lines in its hair. I stopped screaming and ran to hug Kid but he shoved me away, sending me across the room.

I crawled towards the wall, my whole body was numb and in complete pain. I laid my back on the wall and stared at the dark side of the room, waiting for Kid to come back and most likely, finish me off. I started crying, I couldn't believe that I was going to die at the hands of Kid, I couldn't even think of the pain he was going to experience once he found out what he'd done. Then I started hearing Kid's footsteps getting louder and louder. I saw the glowing, blue eyes first then I saw all of his body. I started yelling "KID, KID!" but he wouldn't listen.

Then I saw him pulling back his fist, about to make the killer hit, I did the only thing that came to mind. I stood up, ignoring the searing pain. I saw Kid hesitate and then I hugged him, letting the tears flow down onto his chest. I saw the blue markings starting to dim and soon disappeared altogether. I felt Kid hug me back and felt his tears trickle down my back. It would have been quite a sight, seeing two naked teenagers hugging and crying in a room stained with blood. I looked up at Kid's face and kissed him. Then I started losing my balance for some reason, the pain all came back to me, I felt lightheaded and then it all went blank. Had I died? Am I dead? Who is that voice? "It's okay Shade, you are with me, your father." I have failed you Kid, I am dead, I'm so sorry.

I continued sobbing by myself in a void, all completely white, it felt like being in outer space. I hear my dad's voice and open my eyes. I see him standing in front of me, smiling at me. I jump up and hug him, I missed him, it's been so long. My dad, the lord of emotions and traits, was created along with Death by an unknown being. That does not mean they are brothers. Why did he have to die? It's just not fair. I can hardly believe this moment. But, this moment was quickly interrupted by what my father told me.

He explained a secret, that he 'stole' some of my memories so that I wouldn't remember, and as he gave them back, my head started spinning. Turns out my mom is alive and used to abuse me, both physically and verbally. As he told me this, my memories came back and I felt all that pain and fear again. My dad explained that he had to tell me, it was the only thing that was keeping him bound from his eternal rest. So in other words, I would never see him again. I couldn't believe it. I felt something weird. I looked at my arms and legs only to see them start to disappear. Soon my dad was disappearing too, I was waking from Limbo and my dad was going to 'rest'. I gave my dad just one last kiss, then the pain came back from the real world. I had SURVIVED!

I woke up to the sound of some chanting. I saw a grim reaper casting a medical spell on me to heal me. There was green light entering my body. Behind him was an extremely worried Kid. I tried calling out his name but the only thing that came out was a croak; but that was enough for Kid to hear and he rushed towards me. The healer said one last word and painted a symbol on my chest. The symbol disappeared, but I knew what it was. The healer left me and Kid alone. Kid started crying out of joy and I did too. We kissed and that moment I knew that I did not fail Kid. I enjoy the moment and the healer comes back saying that the last thing that I needed was some rest. I loved the feeling as I saw Kid leaving and realized that I was going to be able to see him again, soon. I did not dream at all.

I woke and found myself once again in my room. I was able to move, so I got out of bed. I stepped out into the hallway only to see Kid standing next to a bunch of boxes. He went up to me and hugged me. I asked him how long I was out and he said I was out for only 3 days since the incident. Great, just in time for school... ugh. I asked him what the boxes were for and he said that I was moving into his house. That's when I remembered... Calliope! I asked where he was and Kid said that he was resting in his room. He guided me there and opened the door for me. I was astounded as to what I saw. It was Calliope, but he was a snake!

Kid explained how after the fight, Calliope switched into a snake. This snake was going to be his only form that he could ever be. The doctors examined him and found out that this was a baby. Calliope was going to live the same amount as me, forever until I die. But, he was going to grow a lot more. The species of snake that he is is a reticulated python which grow up to 20 feet long.

I walked up to Calliope and he slithered to me. He smelled me with his tongue and that's when I remembered that I could communicate with him in a telekinetic manner. He recognized me and was asking if I recognized him. I laughed and picked him up. I petted his head and put him around my neck. That's when Kid said that we had to leave. I did feel a little emotional attachment to this house, but the memories of my mother would haunt me if I stayed here.

As we stepped out the front door with the few boxes that contained my few belongings, I looked back at my house one last time and said "Goodbye dad, I'll miss you." I never looked back after that. I never did.

As we walked to Kid's house or should I say our house Kid told me that I shouldn't be wearing make-up anymore. I asked him why and he said that he did not care about how I looked and besides, he said that make-up wasn't helping, I was already the prettiest person in the world. So that day was also the last day I wore make-up. The few belongings that Kid packed were a few pictures and clothes.

When we got to Kid's house we went straight into the room with the humungous bed. He set down the boxes that he was carrying as I sat down on the bed. My injuries were making me tired easily. The doctor said that this was predicted and so I wasn't worried. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go to school. Kid had my backpack in one of the boxes so he grabbed his as I set Calliope on the bed and told him to stay in the room. Kid was back by the time I let Calliope rest and we headed to school.

During 1st period, or should I say ELA class, the worst announcement happened. Teachers and staff of the school were not allowed to do anything to the students other than teach them things in class. So, in other words, kids could bully others and not get in trouble. Kid told me something that really surprised me, his real name was Kristoff and Death the Kid was just a business name. Why didn't he tell me before? By the end of class, I had already adjusted to the change and was no longer 'confused'. Kid did like it when I called him Kris so the change was actually for the best. Today was also confusing because the teacher was absent.

When we went to our lockers, everybody were protecting their girlfriends or boyfriends. Kristoff was no exception and I walked right in front of him as he hovered protectively around me. Luckily, because our locker were right beside each other, we didn't have any problems. But some were not so lucky and the students were bullied / beaten up. Turns out this new rule for all schools was caused by the saying "survival for the fittest." I knew immediately that today's free period was going to be horrible.

As we headed to 2nd period, Lord Death asked for Kristoff so I was left alone on the way there. It was horrible when a gang of boys decided to 'attack'. I never suspected anything, until it was too late. First, a very big boy started walking beside me. It was kinda awkward and I thought I would 'suffer' for the 10 minute walk through the school. I studied him and I saw his huge muscles. Of course they weren't as big as Kristoff's, but they were quite big. He asked me what class I was going to, a common conversation starter. I told him that I was going to History class. He said he was too, and smiled at me. Being nice and friendly, I smiled back.

I did start getting nervous again about whether I looked good without makeup on and without a dress. I was wearing 'manlier' clothes like tight jeans and tight long sleeved and short sleeved shirts. I decided that I wasn't going to wear anymore dresses. I also made my hair into a pony tail or just long but straight hair. Today I was wearing a ponytail and he commented on how good my hair looked. I appreciated the comment and thanked him. Since I was busy in a conversation with him about the new school rule, I never noticed how I was also being followed by 2 other boys behind me.

What they did was one opened a supply closet, another grabbed me, and the other made sure no-one else intervened. Then the boy with whom I was talking with threw me in, and they all 3 locked the door. The stupid door had the lock from the outside and class was about to begin so no-one noticed me as they were hurrying up for class. I started thinking that this was a dumb prank and almost laughed, but I soon started getting nervous when I only heard the bell and they weren't there anymore.

I continued banging on the door and started panicking. I could get in huge trouble for missing class. Those stupid boys! I started feeling very lightheaded and was feeling horrible. I looked around and saw that there was buckets of opened paint and I was getting intoxicated! Kris is going to get so worried. After what happened with the succubi and Kris breaking my ribs on accident, he has been extremely overprotective of me. I'm not saying I don't like that, because I feel safe around him, and it's not like I want to leave his side anyway. After a few minutes I could hear Kris yelling for my name in the hallway so I banged the door as hard as I could so that he would hear. I leaned on it as I couldn't hold myself up.

Thankfully, Kris heard me and soon enough he opened the door and I collapsed onto his arms. He held me up and helped me get to class. He carried my things in one arm and supported me with the other. Once we got into the classroom the teacher gasped as she saw me being carried by Kris. I was carried to my seat and the teacher pulled Kris aside as I organized my things. Kristoff explained to the teacher that I was OK. I looked around as they had their short conversation and looked for the boy who looked me in the closet. I found him staring at me and I looked at him with such eyes of hate that he was nearly paralyzed of fear. The teacher also asked for me and filled me in on what everybody did in class today. Thankfully, since today was the day right after a break, we took it easy and barely had classwork. She said that I could catch up at home. For the few minutes left in class, everybody gathered their stuff and talked before the bell rang.

That's when Kris asked me what happened and how I got locked in the supply closet. I told him about how a group of boys tricked me and locked me in. I also told him who the gang leader was and he quickly spotted him. That kid was going to get it (mwa ha ha ha). When the bell rang and everybody left the classroom, we spotted the kid and Kris moved in for the 'kill'. I saw from a distance as Kris grabbed the gang leader and literally threw him inside a supply closet, also locking the door. Then we both headed to the most popular and famous class in the whole school, Reaper Sex Education.

Kris and I walked into the classroom and chose a seat near the middle of the room. We walked to the center of the long wooden seat and sat down. We rose up the outside separators to mark the seats. We didn't rise the separator in between us so that we could be closer to each other.

The teacher came in once the bell rang, some students were late, mostly because they couldn't find the class. Since the school was both for humans and reapers and each classroom was the size of a college class. Plus, this was the capital city for reapers and had a huge population of people, so the school had to be big enough to support the education for the whole city.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Galois and I will be teaching Reaper Sex Education for the rest of your school life." I sat down and payed attention to what the teacher was going to say. He explained that this class was important to Reapers so that they would make the right sex choices in their personal life. He started to explain this week's homework assignment, we had to have sex with our "partner." and remember what sex we had. Kris looked at me and smiled, so I kissed him. I also started to feel bad for the people who still didn't have a couple and could not take the class.

Since today was a tiring day, with all the new classes and school system, the teacher did not make us do any classwork, just listen to their lectures. I leaned on Kris' chest and focused on the detailed diagrams of how sex works (including gay sex). Since a huge percent of reapers were gay, gay people and reapers were no longer discriminated, so the class was not very awkward.

After a while, the bell rang and class was dismissed. It was time for free period and lunch (for the humans). Humans would have a 30-minute lunch and a 30-minute free period, but Reapers don't consume things for energy, so Reapers get 1 hour of free period to do anything they want, with the law limits being almost the only restrictions we had. We made the trek to our lockers and put all of our things back. We escaped from the wild havoc of the school and went to an empty supply closet that had a lock on the inside. I went in first and investigated, nothing arose that could have been a nuisance so Kris crept in too.

I helped Kris search for something that we could sit on and found 2 portable chairs that sufficed. We both sat down and I looked at Kris' eyes and smiled. He smiled back and his head got closer and closer to mine. He locked the door, and I looked at the time and I told Kris that we should just go to his house and make out there, we had enough time.

We quickly exited the supply closet and left the school, we climbed onto Kris' motorcycle and quickly arrived at his house. I went inside and grabbed Calliope, and put him inside the terrarium that arrived recently. Then I came back to Kris' room and found him there, waiting for me. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as I walked to him. His face and body was 'calling' to me, and it almost felt like instinct as he stood up and I kissed him. But, today the kiss went to a further stage as Kris' tongue touched my lips and I let it in my mouth. My tongue tried to 'wrestle' it and I felt the rush of the kiss. Kris started putting his hand around my waist, and I was grasping for his neck. My heart was pounding inside my chest and my mind was asking for more, my reaper instincts were on the verge of exploding. We had to take a short break to breath, and I was gasping for a short break as I was excited.

I started kissing him again and after a short moment, his hands started creeping under my shirt. I welcomed it and enjoyed as his hands were rubbing all my torso. I knew Kris' intention and I raised my arms as he took off my shirt. He took off his too and we continued kissing. I giggled as he started pulling down my pants, I finished taking them off as he took off his pants too. Kris closed the door and the window as he knew the intention of this moment. We continued, once again, kissing and yes we were both only in our underwear. I felt Kris' penis through his underwear and I knew exactly what to do. Kris started pulling down my underwear and I continued kissing him as he took off his. That's when I decided to get aggressive.

I moved my hand from his neck down to his waist and went a little below that and grabbed his penis. I stroked it and 'measured' how long and thick it was. It was a little less than a foot! And I could barely wrap my hand around it. I did what the sex education teacher called mutual masturbation which was that I 'masturbated' for him. Soon, we collapsed onto the bed and I was on top of him as we started sex.

We turned and I was under him, he told me to lick his fingers. I kissed him and whispered in the most sensual way I could "I love you Kris, please be mine and I'll be yours forever." I was facing the bed as he inserted his fingers into me. I was in little pain as he started inserting the other two that I licked into me. I moaned and made weird noises as I could barely control myself. Then he asked me if I was ready for the next step, I smiled and said I was, so a few moments later I felt Kris' penis as he entranced into me. He moved deeper and deeper until I was completely adjusted to its size. He made his fingers travel up and down my spine, then he started pushing faster and faster as I screamed "KRIS!" Then a few moments later Kris came and his semen poured into me and I moaned with pleasure and so did he. I couldn't control myself either and I came too. He collapsed onto his side, gasping and I gasped as I turned onto my side too. As I faced him, I kissed him. He smiled and said "I am yours but you are mine now." I enjoyed the moment and I soon wanted more of it, but I wanted to try another technique. I started kissing his lips, then went down to his neck, then to his chest until I got to his penis. I grabbed it and kissed its side. I licked the tip of it and anchored my arms around Kris' thighs. Then I opened my mouth and inserted his penis into it. I started sucking on it, but soon got bored of that. I let go of his legs and laid myself on the bed and making my neck straight, then his penis went down my throat. I didn't gag like some would do, and I was sucking his penis like a lollipop. Then he came again and I enjoyed as his semen poured down my throat.

I wanted more but we were too exhausted both physically and emotionally, so then we were laying under the covers of the bed. I took the time to relax as Kris hugged me with his sweaty body, I was also sweating and panting with exhaustion of all that energy that sex with Kris took out of me. I was also very excited, and my heart was beating like an African drum, so it would be impossible not to sweat. I enjoyed this moment too, and I was worry-free. Of course, many years ago, we didn't have the advanced medical knowledge that we do know and had to worry about diseases like HIV and AIDS; but thankfully, the only thing that condoms are used for now is to prevent pregnancy in straight couples.

But of course, everything has pros and cons, including sex. The con about this was that now, since we already know the roles in our relationship, our hormones are going to really affect our behavior. Since I was obviously the 'girl' in the relationship, I was going to get very emotional and jealous (easily FYI); and Kris was going to get EXTREMELY overprotective and will have me as his first priority above all. Thankfully, I enjoy him being extremely overprotective so that won't be too bad. It's almost like sex in reapers makes a bond both physically and mentally. But something good about the hormones, is that we are both going to want sex as much as we can.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The new character you will meet is called Vladimir, I did not get him from anywhere else, just the name from a book series and that is the only copyright infringement I know of for this chapter.**

When I looked at the time, the hour was almost up so we had to start getting ready to go back to school. Kris was on the edge of the bed about to stand up when I got behind him and kissed his neck. He smiled, but the moment had to end or else we were going to be late for school. Besides, we were more than halfway through the school day. We walked outside and got on Kris' motorcycle. I asked him on the way there about how I lost the power to turn into an animal. Kris said that sadly, I lost the power after the succubus drained it from me. But, I could still communicate with Calliope telepathically.

We walked up to the school, went to get our stuff, and headed to 5th Period. As we walked to class, Kid was pretty much no more than a centimeter away from me, hovering protectively. Kris put an arm around me as if I was unable to stand. We got to the class and chose a seat. The teacher, Ms. Yang, was from Japan and was going to teach us Algebra and Calculus this year. I soon liked her and she seemed like a very caring and self-less person.

I looked at the seats around us and saw the kid that shoved me in the supply closet sitting next to me! I gasped and Kris asked me what was wrong and noticed him. Then, that kid noticed our staring and soon recognized Kris as the kid who shoved him in a supply closet. His eyes were filled with mild terror, I did start to feel bad for him, also noticing that he was sitting by himself. So I returned to my normal position and let the class go by.

The bell rang and we all filed out the doors. We looked at our schedule and went to our next class, Biology. Kris and I walked in and took a seat. As soon as the teacher was coming in, I checked the seats and did not find that kid. But then, he entered the classroom and said that he was late to the teacher. Even worse, he chose the empty seat right next to me. I looked at him and said "Why did you have to sit in the seat beside me?"

He answered "I have my own reasons," then he whispered another thing "my name is Vladimir Von, you know, fun fact."

I didn't respond for a while before I decided to tell him my name too and introduced myself. "My name is Shade Harvester, son of Lord Harvester, the lord of emotions."

He offered to shake my hand and as I was about to, Kris pulled me to him and kissed me. Obviously showing off his dominance and probably scaring him off, there goes my chance of trying to make friends. I did make a horrible mistake though, I started thinking about my father and the memories came back of the torture and hell that my mother put me through. My head started to hurt as if I was hearing a banshee screaming up to my ear.

I laid my head on Kris and started crying. I wasn't exactly sobbing so no one noticed except for Kris when he felt my tears. He put his hand against my face softly and brushed away my tears. He kissed me and I started feeling better. As I remembered the memories of her, I felt extremely insecure and started panicking. I started to calm down and went back to the class, learning about details of plant functions.

When the bell rang everyone filed out for the last class. Kris and I had Reaper Abilities & Skills Honing Class, or RASH class. WE got into the class and sat down. I looked around and saw Vladimir in the same class too. I sighed and Kris found him too, reacting the same way I did. It is unbelievable how Vladimir has the exact same classes as I do. This classroom was much bigger and had its own special gym for reapers and titanium containment boxes for trying out new powers. The teachers, Mr. & Mrs. Winder explained how once a reaper had the power to make instant sonic flashes that killed some students and pretty much destroyed the surrounding classrooms. We are required to try out new or unknown powers in these cells. They talked about what they were going to teach this year in this class and that took up the whole class, plus we got time to chat at the end. Still, this class sure beat the biology class with Mr. Joe. Thankfully, the bell rang signaling that school was over for the day.

Thankfully, there was no homework today, so Kris and I were going to get wild tonight. We put all our stuff in our lockers and headed home. I checked up on Calliope and stroked his head before heading to Kris' bedroom or should I say our bedroom. Kris' butlers and maids had already cleaned the bed so I laid down on it to relax since my injuries would make me exhausted easily for a few days.

I waited for Kris and sadly thought about my dad. I started crying and soon I was sobbing, my face a complete mess. I felt Kris hold my hand in between his, I opened my eyes to see him laying right beside me. He had a box of tissues and was smiling with a caring smile. I used a few tissues and Kris hugged me so soon I felt better. My stupid hormones were betraying me after all this time.

Once I felt better, I smiled and kissed Kris. We both knew that the one thing that would help me heal my temporary depression was sex. I just didn't want it right this instant. I told him this, and he said "That can wait." He smirked and kissed me. I could see that he was a little disappointed, but it was very, very small. I did want to make out so I kissed him and opened my mouth once Kris' tongue decided to 'invade'. My tongue wrestled with his and I put my arms around his neck as Kris got on top of me. We continued making out and only stopped for short breaths. My heart was racing and I loved the adrenaline.

We were making out for a long time but we stopped after a while. He laid down beside me and stroked my cheek with his hand. That's when Kris asked me out on a real date, we were going to go to one of the best taster restaurant in the whole city. Since reapers make our own energy and do not consume anything, that doesn't mean we can't eat a little food for the taste. The only time that reapers eat is when they are pregnant, since babies aren't born reapers; and when the body really needs more energy for an emergency like a horrible disease or internal injury.

We headed outside and started walking to the restaurant, holding hands and me leaning my head against Kris' arm. But on the way there, a Christian human called us devil's spawn and tried to scare us away with an iron cross. We were going to ignore him, but he took out a gun while saying a prayer. That's when Kris went all overprotective boyfriend on him and ran up to him. But, before the pitiful human could react Kris grabbed the gun from his hand and threw it very far away, then he grabbed his cross and broke it in half. The man's face was filled with pure terror even when he tried punching Kris. That's when Kris punched the man's fist in mid-air and that looked like it hurt. The man went down on his knees with his unbearable pain, then Kris grabbed him by the shirt picked him up and said "You better hope with your all your heart and soul that I never see you again."

Lastly, Kris let go of him and let him there, squirming in pain. As Kris walked up to me, I took a step back in fear. Kris saw right through that and his facial expressions calmed down and his face changed to worried. He put his forehead to mine and apologized for scaring me. I checked that the man was okay, using his bandages to bandage his hand. I told him to go to a nearby hospital to make sure that nothing happens to his hand, he was reluctant at first but he followed my command and soon walked away.

I looked back at Kris and hugged him. I was terror stricken since I didn't feel secure anymore. Kris hugged me back and just one tear fell from my eyes. I couldn't hold my thoughts any longer "Can we go home, I can't take this anymore." Kris looked down at me and smiled while responding "sure."

I started crying saying that I ruined our reservations but Kris said that I shouldn't worry about such unimportant things. Kris picked me up and held me like a newly wedded couple and ran to our home. We arrived and he set me down, also we held hands as we entered. We ran to our bedroom and on the way Kris smacked my butt and I giggled. We entered the room and laid down on the bed. I whispered to him saying that I was ready, so Kris stood up and pulled me up to stand up too. We kissed and made out until Kris wanted more. He started to take off his shirt and I felt his chest as we continued making out. He helped me take off my shirt and as I took off my pants, Kris took off his. Although we already had sex, we were going to take it slow since we had more time and this sex was going to bond us completely. Kris shoved me lightly onto the bed and we continued making out. That's when Kris started taking off his underwear. As he did that, I got under the covers of the bed and waited for Kris to join in. I laughed as he got in the bed and started taking off my underwear.

He threw the underwear on the floor and we continued making out, naked and in the bed. Kris kicked off the covers as he got on top of me and kissed me. He asked me "Are you ready for me to start?" I smiled and said that I was.

So he started by telling me to lick his fingers, I do and I remembered why as he stuck on of them into me, he moved it in and out slowly so I could get comfortable. He then inserted his second finger and did the same. Then he inserted the third finger and I arched my back with pleasure as he did the same. He asked me if it hurt and I said "No, keep going." He did that until I had adjusted to it and that's when he got his penis ready and entranced into me. I gasped with both pain and pleasure as he slowly moved his penis deeper and deeper in. He asked me if I was okay. I smiled and said I was. He smiled back and went deeper and I gasped and moaned and arched my back with pleasure as he touched my prostate. He pulled back and went back in, he adjusted until he was touching that spot again and I screamed with pleasure "KRIS! FASTER! HARDER! PLEASE!" I felt the ecstasy and I moaned and purred; I couldn't hold it anymore so I came and the semen splattered all over my chest. He got excited and started pushing faster and faster. I moaned very loudly and screamed multiple times "OH KRIS!" I looked at him and set my hand on his face which was moving since he was moving his whole body to push. Then I saw his eyes almost roll up as he came inside of me, he grunted and sighed, he relaxed and stopped pushing.

I shoved him so I could get on him. He went along and I was easily on his chest and it was my turn. I kissed his lips and moved down to his neck. Then, I played with one of his nipples and kissed the other. Then I kissed his abs and finally got to what I was looking for, Kris' penis.

His penis was immense, and I had already seen it before. I kissed it on its side and started licking its down section, going from base to tip. Once I got to the tip, I put the penis in my mouth and sucked on it. I grabbed it at the base of it and used it to move it around. Then, Kris came and his semen poured into my mouth, I swallowed every bit of it, and I was also tired after that. We both got under the covers and relaxed there, hugging each other with our sweaty bodies. That's when I told Kris that I loved him and he said the same.

We barely slept since whenever we would feel like it, Kris would entrance me or I would suck his penis. When the alarm clock rang, Kris turned it off and we kissed just to say good morning. I winced with pain as I stood up from the bed, I tried hiding it but Kris saw it and asked "Are you okay?" I smiled and responded "I'm fine, just a little sore." He ran to my side, he hugged me and said he was sorry "I didn't want to hurt you." I giggled as I said that the pain was worth it. Since no one else was in the house, we did not get dressed as we got our stuff ready for school. Then, we both got in the shower.

I turned on the water and adjusted it for a comfortable temperature, then Kris hugged me and kissed me. I squirted body wash onto my hands and started rubbing it on Kris' chest. As I smothered it throughout all of his body, he did the same to me and I giggled as he massaged me and made me feel like I was in paradise. When we were done, I turned off the water and got out of the shower.

We dried up and got dressed, then we went downstairs to gather our stuff. I visited Calliope and held him for a little time. I put him back and went outside, where Kris was waiting while on his motorcycle. As we ride to school, I think about my shape-shifting powers. When the succubus 'sucked' it out of me, I haven't been able to use it, but I will be able to soon. Luckily, my power to be able to talk to animals is still within me, so I can talk to Calliope.

We got off the motorcycle and walked up to our lockers. I was a little behind since I was sore. We talked for while until the bell rings so we get to class and sit down, I look to my right and unbelievably, Vladimir was sitting right on the seat beside mine.

Kris noticed him very quickly and my stupid brain chose that exact time to give me a panic attack. I start crying on my desk and Kris pulls me closer and tries to comfort me. There was something familiar about the way that the teacher walked and as soon as I saw her I almost screamed. She walks in saying "Sorry I missed school yesterday, it must have been a confusing day." I am terror-stricken and I try to tell Kris what was happening but nothing came out of my mouth. The teacher notices me having a 'heart attack' and calls out "Is something wrong so- Shade?" I shake my head and she smirks evilly. When I finally calm down a little bit I raise my hand and say that I have to go to the nurse. I also say that I need someone to take me there since I didn't know. The teacher asked for a volunteer and only Kris and Vladimir raised their hands. The teacher sadly chose Vladimir.

We walk there and on the way he asks me what's wrong. I snort and say "like you care". He surprises me by saying that he did care and wanted to know what was wrong. I tell him what happened. That the teacher was my mother, the one who killed my father and tortured me as a toddler. I felt horrible once we get to the nurse and I vomit in a trash can. The nurse tells Vladimir to go back to class but he says that someone should be here for me. The nurse asks me if I was OK with that and I yell for Kris. Vladimir ran back to the class to get Kris and meanwhile the nurse asked me for symptoms and didn't find anything that would cause the vomiting, other than nervousness, but that couldn't be. He does an X-ray and what he finds nearly made him pass out. The doctor had the same reaction and Kris was here when the doctor was going to tell us what they found.

We sat in the lobby for the doctor's office and the doctor came with the results "What we found," she explains "was a uterus and a fertilized egg. Apparently you have both male and female organs, but we only found one ovary that was already used up and fertilized" It took me a very long time to get what the doctor was saying, I was shocked; in other words, I was pregnant, a pregnant boy.


End file.
